Just One More Thing
by sequestration13
Summary: The Adeptus Mechanicus isn't immune to the Apple trap either.
1. The Keynote

Just One More Thing

Sequestration13

For Immediate Release:

Forge World Mars (United Imperium News):

In an unexpected and wholly surprising move, the Mechanicus decided to release a new type of armor for the Adeptus Astartes. "This is an absolute evolution of the fine art of purging the heretic," said Fabricator General Tontarian Coranth. "Through our efforts to better understand the Omnissiah in His infinite wisdom and logic, we have only now been able to unlock a key fragment of the gifts that He has so righteously blessed us with."

As part of the decennial Imperial Mechanicum Convention, the Mechancius occasionally takes the time to unveil new products for the Imperial Guard, Adeptus Astartes, and even those of the Inquisition. The keynote presentation was given entirely in binary, which necessitated the use of translator voxes for the select UIN reporters allowed access to the event. But even through those, the excitement among the techpriests was palpable. "But we have just one more thing for you," the Fabricator General said before briefly stepping off stage.

Fabricator Locum Phillandros Scarandir had the honor of introducing the new armor, which turned out to be the Centurion warsuit, defying earlier rumors from within the Mechanicus that the armor would simply be the Terminator Mark II. "It is a part of the Omnissiah's will that we introduce this treasured relic of the past to you today," remarked Scaradir. He went on to explain the etymology of the Centurion. "Just as the Astartes legions of old had Centurions at their head, this armor will enable our Battle-Brothers to fight longer, purge even more heretics, and carry out the will of the Emperor and the Omnissiah."

The new warsuit is essentially an exoskeleton fitted over the existing Mark VII "Aquila" power armor. While it does not interface with the Space Marine's power armor, it gives the wearer even more powerful protection against enemy fire and munitions. "Hundreds of thousands of man-hours and millions of credits have gone into realizing the extraordinary wisdom of the Omnissiah. It truly is a stunningly beautiful product," crowed Scaradir as he was able to bring out the prototype.

Techmarine Larnenth Volonius of the [REDACTED] Chapter was the first to wear the ceramite power armor. Obviously, he was new to speaking binary, but the gist of his message was easy enough to get. "We of the Mechancius are excited to share with the world the gifts of the Omnissiah." Volonius had nothing but positives to say about the armor, noting that it "felt great" and was "super comfortable and nigh indestructible."

To end the keynote, Coranth retook the stage. "As we move forward, we are proud to introduce the Centurion to our amazing lineup of weapons and warsuits." The Centurion will be available at 79,999,999 Imperial credits, which is considerably more than the 68,999,999 credit Terminator Armor. With the release of the armor in only three weeks, be assured that hundreds of representatives from all the chapters across the Imperium will be making their way to Mars to get their hands on this new armor.


	2. Competition

An Open Letter to the Imperium:

Good day from Libertas Prime! We at Columbia Horizon Industries (Hardenburg Stock Exchange Listing: CHIND) are proud to introduce our own line of weapons and power armor for sale. Libertas Prime is a great place to do business, free from the stifling competition of the greater Imperium and from the hegemony of the Tau Empire.

While our good friends in the Mechanicus work tirelessly on items that continually break down all the time and achieve only incremental success, Columbia Horizon has achieved quantum leaps in personal dataslate power and battery life WITHOUT the use of a machine-spirit! Imagine the possibility of not needing a sacred text right next to your own personal computer because you forgot the Litany of Video Streaming or the Canticle of Disc Drives.

We also offer the ability to customize and upgrade your merchandise to your own preferences? Do you want that dataslate in Piano Black, or Cream? Forget the old way of fervently praying to the Emperor that the Omnissiah's desires were at one with your own. Do you need extra computing power? Not a problem. Just add in another processor! It's that simple.

Our warsuits also come equipped with the most user-friendly graphical user interfaces in the Imperium, with desktop views along with clear translucent layers providing a subtle battle experience for the wearer. It is only through the magic of Columbia Horizon's raincloud computing servers that can provide a much more immediate response than our competitors.

Join us for our grand opening for our outlets in Rienstafahl Square on Krieg and Creed Plaza on Cadia!

Looking forward to seeing you there,

Kenneth Heyward  
CEO, Columbia Horizon Industries

Rodman Standig  
Governor, Libertas Prime

* * *

For Immediate Release (United Imperial News):

RIENSTAFAHL SQUARE AND CREED PLAZA BOMBED

Columbia Horizon Industries has been crippled by the bombing of its two new retail outlets on Cadia and Krieg. Details are extremely sketchy at this point, but the Mechanicus has already released a statement. "We are extremely sorry for the tragedies that occurred. We would like to extend the hand of the Emperor's mercy to our dear friends from Libertas Prime," said a Mechanicus spokesperson. More details will be added as they become available.


	3. The Console Challenger

Chapter 3

The Console Challenge

Governor Rodman Standig stared out of the vast windows of his opulent office at the stunning Ralston Mountains. They always looked beautiful, but today they might as well be the surface of Krieg, despite their normal postcard status amongst the few who came to Libertas Prime. "How did we fail, Mr. Heyward?"

Absolutely shaking in his loafers, Kenneth Heyward, the CEO of Columbia Horizon Industries, was a man not used to being given orders. That being said, he knew he was on the hook for the disastrous bombings of the retail locations which had led to eight figure write-offs. Unsurprisingly Imperium authorities refused to pay their insurance claims, arguing that heretical technology was not covered under their supposedly blanket policy. Couple that with much of his other capital sunk in Research and Development projects, and it was no surprise that Hardenburg hadn't been very kind to the stock price.

"We do have a project on ready reserve."

The Governor perked up. "Oh, really?"

"We'll need lots of money, though."

* * *

For Immediate Release (United Imperium News):

HEYWARD AND STANDIG EMBARRASED ON STAGE

Following a rather abysmal fiscal year, Columbia Horizon Industries has sought to muscle its way into the videogame console market dominated by the Adeptus Mechanicus' OmniOne. Today in the large Libertas Prime city of Hardenburg, Columbia Horizon held a major press event that they claimed would change the future of videogaming. Governor Standig was in attendance for the event.

Speculation was rampant that Columbia Horizon had landed an exclusive partnership with Inquisition Game Studios, and possibly backing a brand new IP outside of their terribly tired _Emperor's Calling_ franchise. But it was not to be.

"In keeping with our core philosophies here at Columbia Horizon, we have sought to develop a console for all sorts of titles. From _Orchestral Savant_ to _The Heroes of Yore_," Heyward began, before launching into an impressive discussion of the technical specifications of a new console. "This console has the more than five hundred times the power of the competition and does not require a five minute activation ritual" before going on to explain in further detail the awesome power embedded inside.

"We asked Inquisition Game Studios and independent developers across the galaxy what would they want in a new console. This is the result. This is the Galt from Columbia Horizon Industries", Heyward said before stepping back to reveal a podium rising out from underneath the stage, only to be replaced by a cloth. Heyward pulled out the cloth only to reveal a tiny envelope.

"Well, oops." Heyward said before frantically trying to find the actual console. "That's odd only a tactical genius could steal our console at the reveal. A tactical gen-"

"CREEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Both the governor and the CEO cried out in despair.

* * *

On Cadia, an old, wizened man lit a cigar in the wreckage of his namesake square, and finally was able to smile despite the absolute terror that was to come.


End file.
